


Tipsy Newt

by darylvdixon



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal, Blow Jobs, Bottom Newt, M/M, Smut, Top Graves, happy valentines all!, smut without plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:53:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9724187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darylvdixon/pseuds/darylvdixon
Summary: Graves comes home on his lunch break to find a tipsy Newt who takes control of some mid-day fun





	

“Newt?” Graves calls as he walks through the front door of his apartment during his dinner hour at work. He’d had a stressful morning and needed to get out of that place if only for a short while and coming home to see Newt was the perfect idea.

“Percy!” he hears Newt call, “What are you doing here?”

Percival walks round the corner into the living room to find Newt stood by the kitchen door, shirt untucked and messy and glass of something in his hand which looks suspiciously like fire whiskey.

“Are you drinking?’ Percival asks with a slight smirk, shaking his head at the male, “Newt, it’s dinner time!”

“Oh it’s only one! One of my occamys got ill and I've been making medicine all morning, I deserve a small drink.” he says as he finishes what was in the glass and places it on the table. By the looks of it he’d had more than a small drink, “Come over here.” Newt calls with a sly smile, motioning him over with his finger.

Percival sighs but walks over to him, “What is it?” he asks as he stops in front of the boy. He didn’t get a reply but he did get a pair of lips pressed against his own in a messy kiss, pulling his chest down against Newts, “Newt-” he tries to speak but the boy shushes him and pulls him back into the kiss.  
Newt leans back against the wall and starts pushing Percivals coat from his arms and then unbuttoning his shirt as his teeth nip on the mans lower lip.

“Newt,” Percival says as he pulls back, “C’mon, you're tipsy.” he accuses and tries to pull back but Newt keeps him in place by attaching his lips to Percivals neck, nipping and pulling at the skin.

“But I’m lonely,” Newt pouts out as his hand strokes down Percivals bare chest and to his crotch which was slowly starting to bulge.

Percival sighs and allows Newt to pull him back in, pushing his hips towards Newts hand to gather more friction. Newt squeezes the growing bulge and smirks, unbuttoning his own shirt and pressing his chest against Percivals.

“I want you to suck my cock and then fuck me,” he whispers out into Percivals ear, nipping at his lobe as a soft giggle escapes his lips.

Percival bites his lower lip at Newts sudden forwardness, he liked it. His hands quickly went to Newts pants and pulled them undone, pushing them down to the ground as he got onto his knees in front of him. He pulls down his briefs, letting Newts hard cock spring free, tip shining with pre cum. 

Percival leant forward, letting his tongue lick at the tip, tasting him with a smirk, Newts soft moan and hand in his hair egging him on. He took the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it with a soft moan, his hand wrapping around the base as he slowly dipped his head down and took all of him into his mouth.

He started bobbing his head, hand stroking the part that he couldn’t reach, tongue licking up at the slit every time his lips met the head, moans leaving his mouth and sending vibrations over Newts cock, bringing louder moans from the boy each time.   
“Oh Percy,” he moans out, fingers gripping at the mans hair harder as he starts to push his head down on him, “Hmm you’re so good at this.”

Percival smirks around his cock and swallows around him, starting to move his head faster as his hand squeezed at his balls, Newt starting to thrust up into his mouth as his breathing got heavier, “F-fuck, I’m gonna cum Percy.” he moans out, thrusting a couple more times before shooting into his mouth. Percival swallowed what he could, the rest spilling and dripping down his chin.  
Percival wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as he stood up. Newt grabbed a hold of him and pulled him over to the couch, pulling him down on top of him with a grin, “You looked so hot sucking my cock,” he breathes out, leaning up to kiss him as he works on getting the mans trousers down.  
Percival quickly cast a lubrication spell onto his fingers and wrapped his arm around Newts back, slowly sliding a finger into his entrance, earning a soft gasp from the boy. Percival pumps his finger in quickly and then adds a second, rocking his hips down against Newts, leaking pre cum onto his stomach.

Once he was satisfied with how stretched out Newt was he pulled his fingers out and lined his cock up instead, pushing into him slowly as Newt lets out a strangled moan, squeezing his eyes shut as he lifted his hips towards Percivals.

Percival starts his thrusts off slow but soon builds up speed, grabbing Newts hips and pulling them up to meet his thrusts.

“You’re so fucking tight,” he breathes out, leaning down and sinking his teeth into Newts neck as the boy squirms and moans beneath him.

Newt bucks his hips up to meet Percivals thrusts, his cock already hard again and brushing against the mans chest with each thrust, “Oh god, feels so good.” he moans out, letting his hands roam over the mans back and up into his hair for something to tug on.  
Percival leans down and attacks Newt with a rough sloppy kiss, attacking Newts tongue with his own as he thrusts hard into him, grunts and moans leaving his lips against the boys mouth.

“Fuck Newt, I’m so close.” Percival groans against his lips, feeling his stomach begin to tighten as he neared his orgasm.

“Do it,” Newt moans, “Cum inside me Percy.” Newt bucks his hips up into Percivals with a loud whine as he cums a second time, shooting across both of their chests. Percival bites down on Newts shoulder with a loud groan as he cums with one last thrust, filling Newt up. He slowly rocks his hips and then pulls out, leaving Newt feeling empty.

Newt looks up at him with a sheepish smile his skin tinting red as he lets out a giggle, “You should come home every lunch break.” he murmurs.

**Author's Note:**

> send any prompts to newtscamandersmurtlap on tumblr (:


End file.
